


you're the reason i cannot forget this season

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy lost one addiction, but gained another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the reason i cannot forget this season

The first time it's because they're bored. Kori's not talking to either of them, and they're alone on some beach in Rio, and Jason's had just enough Mojitos that he's gotten a little chatty.

Chatty, for Jason, meaning that that first time, Roy ends up on his knees, sand digging into his skin while Jason runs his fingers through his hair and fucks his mouth slow, easy, muttering all the while about how _good_ Roy is.

And, well, it's not Roy's fault if he's a little starved for hearing that.

Jason tastes like limes when he pulls Roy up and kisses him, and Jason barely has to touch him before he's coming in his shorts. He licks the taste of himself from Jason's hand, sucks his fingers and then his tongue until Jason's hard again.

After that, it turns into a habit. If they're bored, if there's downtime, if Jason's so stuck in his own head that it's all Roy can do to get between his legs, squeeze those perfect thighs and just let Jason _use_ him. Kori gives him questioning looks, sometimes, but she never seems _jealous_ , and Roy loves her for that.

The thing is, Roy doesn't realize how much he _needs_ Jason until those times when Jason's not around, when he's off with the Batclan blowing shit up (or blowing _someone_ , and _Roy's_ not above a whole lot of jealousy).

He doesn't get it, until Jason comes back and Roy's so desperate to get his mouth around his cock, to hear Jason's voice in his ear telling him he's good, fucking _perfect_ -

So it's maybe a little bit of a problem.

He doesn't want drugs anymore. Doesn't want that sweet feeling in his veins, that fucking dizzying high that drowns out the world, because when Jason pounds into him, gets his hand around his cock and says, "God, yeah, fuckin' _please_ ," kisses him sloppy and wet, pulls his hair _hard_ -

It's better than booze, better than heroin, better than anything else his big genius brain could think up.


End file.
